The Milk Carton Kids
by candyland7
Summary: Percy is kidnapped by a psychotic man and is held in his basement for eight years with dozens of other kids. Will he ever see his mom again? If he escapes, is it worth going back to his old life? Rated T for non descriptive abuse and dark themes. ADOPTED FROM PJHPcrazysis.
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from PJHPcrazysis so please check it out. I'll be starting from where she left off.**

**3rd Person POV**

When Calypso woke up she was terrified. She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was a needle being pierced into her skin. A rush of cool air filtered the room and she shivered, only in the long dress she was wearing earlier. Hushed voices were whispered around her, as though they didn't want to be heared. The ground pressed against her bare skin was cold and she shivered uncomfortably.

"Guys, she's waking up," a voice called out and immediately all the voices died down.

"We figured that out Aine," another voice replied, he had a faint spanish accent.

"Hush Leo," Aine said, then her voice softened, "Can you open your eyes for me little one?"

Calypso shook her head, everything hurt. She wanted to pinch herself and be back in her dorm room. Wake up and know that everything had been a dream, not a very good dream, but still a dream.

"Kronos won't be happy if you don't wake up," Aine said, "And you don't want to make him mad."

"I know from experience," A weak voice added.

"PERCY!" another person exclaimed, "You woke up!"

"My head hurts," Percy complained.

"Oh. Sorry."

Deciding to risk it, Calypso slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be blinded by sudden lighting. It didn't happen. The room was so dim that she could barely see the girl in front of her. From the little she could see though was straight black hair and hazel eyes, they were filled with comfort and determination. Standing behind her was one of the boys Calypso drew, Leo. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion, even more so when she saw the beat-up boy that looked feverish, Percy. She shook her head forcefully, her carmel hair whipping around her and hitting her face, it was a dream. Everything is just a dream.

"My name is Aine, what's yours?" the girl asked.

"I'm Calypso."

Her voice was soft and sounded like she was terrified. Aine smiled at Calypso comfortingly, and offered her a hand up. Calypso hesitintly took it and met the others. Piper, Jason, and Leo (which turned out to be the boys name, which left her stuttering in shock) seemed to be a closely knit group. They were like family, though Calypso could tell that something was forming between Jason and Piper. She met Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico. If she added Aine into that group she would make a small little family. A closer family than all of the ones down here together, which it was safe to say that they were all family members. And now it seemed that she was part of that family.

Calypso recognized all of them, they were all on the milk cartons at one point or another. They all were on the news, and all labeled missing and then the files closed after a year. Now it seemed that she would end up on the milk cartons, be put on the news, labeled missing, and then her own file closed and herself marked as dead. It depressed her to no end and Calypso broke down in tears.

Someone came over and pulled her into a hug. Once she controlled herself, with only hiccups breaking her calm composure, Calypso realized that Leo had his arms around her and was the one comforting her. Heat rose to her face, but Calypso managed a faint thank you. Leo didn't reply, just tightened his grip before letting her go.

"You okay Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Percy seemed to be using all his strength to stay awake, Nico was holding onto the only part of Percy that wasn't injured. And Aine was studying Percy with so much scrutiny that Calypso wasn't sure how Percy wasn't squirming under the older girls gaze.

This lasted for a second before a bunch of light rushed into the room from the top of the stairs and the little light bulb in the middle of the room turned on. Calypso was nearly blinded by the sudden lighting and into the room strutted a man with golden eyes. He looked around and settled his gaze on her. Calypso shifted under his gaze, hoping dearly that he would look at someone else.

"You will be joining Group C," the man said, not quelling under the ferocious gaze coming from Aine, "I hope that you will enjoy it here my dear Calypso."

He turned and settled his gaze on Percy before looking around.

"I have a new guard," Kronos announced, "He joined me on the eve of his wife's suicide, needing somewhere to stay as he gambled off all his money."

Percy suddenly stiffened.

"Everyone, meet Gabe. Gabe, meet my children."

A man that could make a walrus look handsome walked in. Percy suddenly went limp and Annabeth caught him. She looked pale herself, almost as pale as a ghost. The man smiled, his teeth were yellow and rotting. _Did this guy even know of the invention of a toothbrush? _Calypso asked herself.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you kids," Gabe said and everyone caught the smell of alcohol and cigar smoke.

At the Police Station

There was a new chief of police, his name was Chiron Brunner, and he had a new squad. Three of them were brothers; Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Ben Simp was still there, only because he had been tasked with a new case. His new case was a ten year old girl by the name of Calypso. Poseidon was to be his partner with this one. Apparently his son had gone missing a few years ago and he wanted to help find this little girl.

"Poseidon, Simp; there's been a new lead. A syringe was found not far from the last place the girl was found. Her shoe's were found in the same alley," Chief Brunner said, "Head out. Hades Zeus, go join them."

"Got it Mr. B," Poseidon said grabbing his gun off the table.

Poseidon was the most laid back of the group, with Simp not that far behind. Hades and Zeus were tied with the most strung up. Both Zeus and Hades also had children go missing both a boy and girl. Hades was keeping his last child, Hazel, close by at all times. In fact the six year old girl* was sitting on one of the chairs playing with her stuffed golden horse that she named Arion. Her golden eyes looked up at her father, innocent and pure.

"Is Frank coming?" she asked.

"Yes sweety, Ares is bringing him later," Hades promised before leaving the room.

Hazel pouted before going back to playing with Arion.

**I am bringing in Frank and Hazel, they're going to be midly important to the story. (*) Hazel is six because I did some math, my teacher would be so proud, and figured that Hazel is around four years younger than Percy. That is if I got her age right when I did the math. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Me: The reviews made me happy! Also Hazel's ten, I got the ages wrong! Sorry!**

******Percy: Yeah, she's been raving about them for the longest amount of time!**

******Me: *Pouts* Fine, let's just go to the story.**

******Annabeth: Author owns nothing! Like, at all.**

******Me: I will be adding an OC later.**

******3rd Person POV**

All the kids shrunk away from Percy as Gabe walked up to him. Everyone admired Percy's bravery as he didn't back down or shrink away. Annabeth was the only one who stayed by his side, with Aine staying next to the younger kids as though to keep them safe. Gabe lifted Percy by his neck, causing the fourteen year old kid to try and get Gabe's meaty hands away from his neck, and spat in Percy's face.

"Kronos wants you alive, for now, but he didn't say in what condition," Gabe said smirking as Percy's face turned blue, "You could be in a coma for all he cares, or insane."

Percy's eyes widened in shock when he realized the implications of Gabe's words. He started to struggle for air, his mouth opened wide as he gasped for air. The older man opened his hand and watched as Percy retched before kicking him in the gut. An involuntary groan admitted from Percy and he curled up as though to protect his midsection. Gabe took no notice of this and lifted Percy's head by his unruly hair.

"I'll be seeing a lot of you runt," Gabe promised before letting go of Percy's hair and leaving the room.

This whole time Kronos had been watching, not caring for the wellbeing of Percy. Of course, he would have stepped in if Gabe went to far. Aine was glaring at him, completely annoyed and ready to kill. She launched herself at Gabe, scratching and biting the man. Kronos watched calmly as Gabe threw the girl off her as though she was nothing more than a kitten. Aine glared at Gabe's retreating figure, holding her hand close to her body. She had landed on it when Gabe threw her, and Aine was pretty sure it was sprained.

*******Some Part of New York***

Two girls, one sixteen and the other no older than four or five, were running through the woods. The oldest was pulling the younger girl along. She had long brown hair with chestnut streaks that were pulled up in a ponytail and light blue eyes that could be mistaken for gray in some lighting. The younger one had black nearly blue wavy hair that were in two pigtails with eyes the color of startling aquamarine. Both of their clothes seemed to be torn and they were covered with bumps and scratches.

"Hurry," the older one hissed to the younger.

The younger one had tears streaming down her face.

"I wan' Daddy Kara," she replied stumbling over a tree root, "And Teddy."

The older one, Kara, stopped. She felt safer now, far away from the people that nearly kidnapped them. They were lost anyways, they had gotten lost a while back. Kara was trying to take them all the way to a safe place, a school that was located deep in the woods that should be in session. Even if it wasn't, the teachers lived there. But, they had gotten lost as the kidnappers had followed them down the driveway and they had to run into the woods.

"Maya," Kara said pushing a loose strand of Maya's bluish hair out of her heart shaped face, "Teddy is a stuffed bear, who died by the kidnappers… like we will if we don't get to the school, and Daddy is gone. He left us, when you were born."

Maya sniffled. While they were talking, the kidnappers had snuck up on them. Maya cried out in alarm as a syringe was pressed into Kara's neck and the girl fell to the ground unconscious. The kidnapper stared at the little girl before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders. One of her blue hair ribbons got caught in the tree and the toddler's blue dress shoe flew off as she kicked. on the ground was the syringe that the used to knock the teen unconscious. Maya struggled, but the kidnapper was much stronger than the four year old girl. The Kidnappers buddy, Mr. Meany in Maya's eyes, threw Kara over his shoulders and set them into the van. Maya was tied up and gagged before the kidnappers started the car and drove off.

*******Back at the Liar Thingy***

Will Solace, one of the people that had learned to heal early on and who's dad was a doctor, had started to wrap Aine's wrist. Percy had fallen back asleep, though he seemed to be healing well, and Annabeth was refusing to leave his side. The younger kids had started cowering into the older ones, nervous that they would be the next to face Gabe's wrath. They knew from stories they heard from Percy, overheard actually, that Gabe was his old stepfather and would go out of his way to hurt children. He hated children with a passion.

The door opened, sending light into the dim room, and causing the kids to wince in the harsh light. Percy woke up the minute the light hit his pale face. Two men, both with black ski masks on their face, dragged down a struggling four year old and a limp sixteen year old girl. The four year old had tears streaming down her dirty face, and she was screaming inaudible words.

"Kara!" was the only thing they could hear from the four year olds mouth.

Aine stood up, ignoring Will's indignant shout, and crossed the room.

"Sit down," Clarisse told Aine, "Wait until they leave."

Aine froze, but didn't sit. The Ski Mask Dudes dropped the sixteen year old girl down in a heap and threw the four year old towards Aine, who caught her before she could hit the ground. The kidnappers left, and the room was thrown into darkness. Will hurriedly went over to the unconscious teen, Calypso not far behind, while Aine set the younger traumatised toddler on the ground. Her wrist was throbbing with pain. Percy crawled over to the toddler and the girl who was becoming his sister.

"What's your name?" Percy asked kindly whipping away the toddlers tears.

She hiccuped, pushing some of her bluish hair out of her aquamarine eyes, "M-" she hiccuped, "Maya."

Aine bent down, "Is she her sister?"

Maya let out a small sob, shaking her head, "S- step. My d- daddy married her mommy after my mommy left."

Aine frowned and turned to Will, who nodded at her as Calypso started to wash off some of the blood that was on the teenagers face.

"Can you tell me her name?" Annabeth asked sitting down crosslegged next to Maya.

"K- Kara," Maya sobbed tears coming out of her wide aquamarine eyes.

*******Calypso's Crime Scene***

Poseidon growled as he put down the radio. Hades watched this amused as Simp put the syringe in a clear evidence bag. There were signs of struggle all over the alley. A trash bin was knocked over and it was clear from the shoe that she had gone fighting. Zeus had been putting the yellow cards with the black numbers all over the place, for the evidence, and looked up when he heard Poseidon curse loudly.

"What's got you so upset?" Simp asked closing the evidence bag.

"Mr. Brunner just radioed," Poseidon explained taking the bag with the syringe from Simp, "Apparently there's another kidnapping. This time two step-sisters; one four the other sixteen."

Hades frowned, "Do we know who they are?"

"Maya Brooke Channing, age four, bluish hair and aquamarine eyes; Karen 'Kara' Grace Brown-Channing, age sixteen, brown hair with chestnut streaks and bluish gray eyes," Poseidon said listing their information off.

"Channing," Zeus said, "The Channing."

Poseidon nodded, "They found signs of struggle at their house, as well as the youngsters teddy bear which she apparently never lets go of, and signs that they were trying to get to their school. Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. They already questioned the occupants, the girls never made it there. Not far from the school they found Maya's shoe and hair ribbon, as well as a syringe. We are going to leave this crime scene for Ares and Athena."

Zeus scowled, but they all went to the car, heading out to the next crime scene.

******Me: That's all for now folks! Please review! Also, it's all human. Just needed a name for the school and decided to use X-men, it's not a crossover what so ever!**


End file.
